


Un padre siempre sabe

by Lechatetlabeille



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille
Summary: Aunque ella lo ocultase, él sabía que algo no andaba bien en la vida de su hija, él la conocía perfectamente. Después de todo, un padre siempre sabe.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 15
Collections: Korrasami





	Un padre siempre sabe

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sus excelentes personajes y grandes aventuras son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko… Y de Nickelodeon.

* * *

** Un padre siempre sabe **

—Entonces… ¿Me dirás quién te gusta?

Asami tuvo que contenerse para no botar encima del tablero de Pai Sho el té que estaba bebiendo.

Estaba en una de las dos visitas semanales que le realizaba a su padre, en búsqueda de reconstruir aquel vínculo que, por el erróneo camino del mayor, se había perdido.

Todo iba normal, no sabía a que se debía esa pregunta, ni cómo él lo sabía… pero se colocaría su impertérrita máscara y fingiría demencia, no estaba para eso ahora, no con ella tan lejos, no extrañándola a cada momento.

—No sé a que te refieres papá -indicó a heredera moviendo una de las fichas con fingida indiferencia…

—Vamos querida, sabes que puedes confiar en mi -se dio un incómodo silencio en el que ninguno se atrevió a mirar al otro sabiendo que eso era mentira, sino no estarían en esa prisión- bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero… -indicó el mayor con cansada y avergonzada voz, la culpa de los actos erróneos que terminaron destrozando completamente a su pequeña familia aún mermaba su interior.

—No me gusta nadie -indicó mientras tomaba un poco más de te y lo veía mover su ficha

Ella mentía, él lo sabía. No por nada era su mayor tesoro, no por nada la conocía desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad, donde se había convertido en una hermosa, fuerte e inteligente señorita.

Conforme pasaban sus visitas, la chica había dejado el tono frío y hosco que había tomado al principio, y, si bien su relación nunca sería como antes, al menos estaba mejorando.

Pero había algo más, había un deje de tristeza oculto en los ojos de su hija en este último par de visitas. Él sabía reconocerlo, no había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos paternos. Su instinto le decía que no solo era por su metedura de pata con los igualitarios, que aún completamente no superaban, sino que había algo más allí, un dilema… ¿Algún problema laboral? No, no lo parecía, sin duda era lo que sospechaba, un problema amoroso. Sólo eso explica esa neblina nostálgica que entristecía los ojos de su heredera.

—Vamos cariño, debes sacarlo, se nota que te está haciendo daño. ¿Qué es? ¿Tuviste problemas con tu novio el maestro fuego? Cómo es que se llamaba… ¿Mako?

Esta vez la mujer supo disimular su impresión, se había olvidado de contarle a su padre del término de aquella relación.

—Para nada papá -le indicó tranquila, siguiendo el juego de mesa que pronto terminaría y se empeñaba en ganar, su padre era al único que siempre costaba derrotar- Mako y yo terminamos hace tiempo, solo somos amigos y hemos superado todo.

El anciano vio la sinceridad en las palabras y expresiones de su hija, para él era un libro abierto, el más hermoso libro que jamás se haya escrito. De cierta manera se alegraba, pero no porque el ex novio de su hija fuera maestro, todo ese tiempo en prisión le hizo ver lo absurdo de su odio, sino porque algo dentro de sí le decía que aquel joven, que no consideraba malo, no era para su hija. No era el adecuado, simplemente era un amor de esos pasajeros que se tienen y que a lo mucho dura un verano, pero que, como toda experiencia en la vida, ayuda a crecer y madurar preparando el terreno para un posterior, más maduro y firme amor.

Quizás ese amor era el que la tenía así.

—¿Entonces quién te tiene dando tristes suspiros hija mía? Se nota en tus ojos, en cada expresión, se nota en toda tu presencia que extrañas a alguien, amor.

Asami abrió los ojos sorprendida. No sabía como lo hacía, desde niña él siempre sabía cuando ella estaba anímicamente mal… quizás de pequeña fuese más obvio por las lágrimas que inundaban sus verdes orbes, bañando sus sonrosadas y pequeñas mejillas.

¿Pero aún ahora, siendo una mujer adulta?

¡Su máscara era casi perfecta! Algo de gotas para mejorar el rojo de sus ojos llorosos, maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras provocadas por las noches en vela pensándola y la siempre confiable actitud indiferente, con la amabilidad justa para no ser grosera, pero sin dejar que nadie se le acerque demás preguntando cosas que la iban a afectar. Y sobre todo metiéndose de lleno en el trabajo, cansando su mente y cuerpo para no pensar…la.

Máscara casi perfecta. Casi.

Meditó un momento la posibilidad de contarle… pero la descartó casi de inmediato.

_¿Cómo reaccionaría su padre si supiera que su hija tenía sentimientos por el avatar que iban mucho más allá de una amistad?_

_¿Qué tan enojado se pondría al saber que estaba desconsolada por su partida?_

_¿Cuánto se decepcionaría al saber que, si ella se lo hubiese permitido, hubiese dejado la empresa tirada por ir a su lado?_

_¿A qué niveles la repudiaría si supiera que no solo está enamorada de un maestro… sino que este era el avatar, maestro de maestros… y que encima era una mujer?_

No, en definitiva, no podía contarle.

Para bien o para mal, él era su padre y ella lo quería.

Quizás con Korra aún allí, siendo su indirecta fortaleza, sí le comentaría sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora que había partido al Polo Sur por quien sabe cuánto tiempo para recuperarse de su paraplejía, no podía decírselo. Él era lo único que tenía. Por lo demás la soledad volvía a inundar su vida, el sello de la desgracia se había impuesto en su corazón desde que ese maldito de Zaheer a sus vidas llegó y le arrebató el color sumergiendo a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada, en una terrible discapacidad y depresión.

La mujer de la que estaba enamorada -pensó, descartando en definitiva cualquier atisbo de duda que le susurrase sincerarse con su progenitor.

—No es nada papá, no es nada -indicó moviendo distraídamente una pieza más

Su padre la observó por largo rato y suspiró, acto seguido movió una pieza más en el tablero

—Gané-mencionó el de lentes, lo cual espabiló a su hija y observó el teclado dándose cuenta de que era verdad.

La hora de visita ya acababa, por lo que recogieron todo en silencio y se dispusieron a despedirse. Poco después un guardia llegó y esposó al mayor, este se dejó llevar sin problema alguno sin embargo en el umbral de la puerta se dirigió a su hija una vez más, llamando su atención y dándole una mirada de sinceridad y amor.

—Mi querida Asami, un padre siempre sabe.

Acto seguido, la puerta se cerró.

* * *

**_3 años después_ **

Iba retrasada para una de las semanales visitas a su padre, pero pese a cuanto odiaba ser impuntual, estaba feliz, sumamente feliz. Ella finalmente había llegado, finalmente la mujer que descubrió amar profundamente en estos tres años, estaba allí y habían pasado la noche anterior juntas, charlando entre abrazos y caricias inocentes y tímidas dignas de nerviosas adolescentes primerizas, hasta que la noche se hizo día, hasta que los deberes de avatar de su añorada la habían hecho partir de la mansión con la promesa de volver para la cena, y sólo cuando se fue cayó en cuenta de que ella también tenía sus propios compromisos, con el trabajo y con sus regulares visitas con su progenitor.

Ya lo estaba esperando en el área de visitas, traía lo típico, el tablero y fichas de Pai Sho, una tetera con té y un par de tazas, y unos bocadillos que eran los favoritos de su papá.

El canoso hombre, ya visiblemente entrado en años, entró a la instancia y con solo verla lo supo.

Ella destellaba, estaba iluminada, parecía una niña ilusionada.

Está como por 3 años no la había visto estar, está como no había estado desde que, por coincidencia escuchó en la radio la noticia de que el avatar, afectada en su salud, partía para su tierra natal.

Está como había supuesto verla desde que, más temprano en la mañana, había leído aquel periódico indicando que el avatar había vuelto a la urbe, totalmente sana.

Ya no había angustia, tristeza o soledad emanando de su más maravillosa creación. Aquel rostro de porcelana, que tanto le recordaba a su amada Yasuko, solo reflejaba amor y paz, una infinita paz.

Le sonrió y continuó con su reunión como siempre disfrutando de la compañía de su hija, jugando, bebiendo y comiendo mientras trataba de grabar en su corazón esa chispa renacida en el interior de su retoño, y en sus pensamientos pululaban todas las ideas que habían venido a su mente sobre ese tema en los últimos tres años.

Entendía el porqué su hija no le había dicho, era más que comprensible su miedo e inseguridad y todo era culpa de él y su estúpido actuar. Por eso no la molestó más con el tema, no la quiso atormentar.

Ya se habían acabado el té, los bocaditos y tanto el tiempo como el juego estaban llegando a su final, cuando por fin el mayor se atrevió a hablar.

—Me alegra

—¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Asami por inercia, aún concentrada en la jugada que iba a realizar, si todo salía bien, iba a ganar

—Me alegra que haya vuelto, verte feliz como ahora lo estás es mi único deseo hija mía.

La pelinegra se quedó en shock _¿Tan obvia era? Ante_ el carraspeo de su padre que con un movimiento de la mano le indicaba que era su turno de jugar, movió cualquier empieza para poder adentrarse en sus cavilaciones un poco más. Pero no fue posible ya que con un “Gané” su contendiente la había nuevamente espabilado. El juego había terminado.

Recogieron todo en silencio, se pusieron de pie para despedirse pero primero quedaron observándose el uno al otro fijamente a los ojos. Él transmitía calma, ella incertidumbre.

¿Tendría que negarlo? ¿Fingir que no sabía de qué hablaba? ¿O quizás era mejor aducir su buen ánimo a un importante negocio? Mas no alcanzó a decidirse cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de su padre rodearla, dejándola nuevamente sin palabras mientras este le susurraba…

—Mi querida Asami, un padre siempre Sabe.

Sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar abrazándolo, soltando ese peso que por tantos años la había colmado.

Estuvieron así hasta que un apenado guardia se vio obligado a interrumpir tan íntimo momento paternal; la hora había acabado y las reglas debían cumplirse sin más.

El viejo hombre Tomó las manos de su hija entre las suyas y les dio un último beso para posteriormente dejarse esposar y seguir al guardia que lo volvía a dirigir a su celda.

Antes de cruzar el umbral se detuvo y le dijo a su heredera.

—Espero algún día puedas traerla… Quisiera disculparme con ella… Pero sobre todo tener una charla de suegro a nuera.

Al escuchar el comentario las mejillas de Asami adquirieron un tono rojizo y sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver aún más aquellos jades sorprendidos, hecho que hizo reír a Hiroshi, el cual se despidió una vez más de la mano y se marchó carcajeando a su celda, dejando por ese día a su abochornada pero internamente feliz hija.

Él estaba igualmente contento, sus palabras y deseos no eran hipócritas, por el contrario, eran infinitamente sinceros.

Algo dentro de sí le decía que aquella chica era la adecuada para su hija, y que juntas, pese a las complicaciones que trae siempre la vida, serían muy felices.

Estaba seguro, porque un padre siempre sabe.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero les haya gustado esta corta historia.

Hace mucho tiempo quería escribir sobre la reacción de Hiroshi ante nuestro siempre amado Korrasami, y hoy finalmente, inspirada por “All The Things she say” de t.A.T.u pude plasmarlo.

Aunque creo que a él se le haría difícil aceptar la relación de su hija, escribiéndolo me di cuenta de que no podría ponerles un final triste a mi OTP… y que, en base a mi experiencia, a la larga terminan aceptando… por saberte feliz, completa, por no alejar el vínculo terminan dejando la ignorancia y aceptando que el amor es amor.

Si les gustó espero su review.

Saludos.

Le chat et l’abeille.


End file.
